powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger
is the personal Chi Beast of KibaRanger, created in episode 22 by the combined powers of Kaku and the five core Dairangers. It can serve as a mount for RyuseiOh when the latter is in warrior mode and can attack with a blast of sound called Great Roar. Its suit actor was Jiro Okamoto. Overview to be added Appearances: Dairanger Episodes History Due to the detrimental effects of the Gorma Tribe's Yoryuku, the Great Cosmos deemed it necessary to create a sixth Mythical Chi Beast. To do so required the Dairangers to journey to a distant land where the Great Cosmos planned to birth it so they could use their power to bring it into being. Unfortunately, Shadam learned of the event and sought to prevent it by capturing and executing Ryo. With the help of Kou, the other Dairangers were able to rescue Ryo and make it to the location of Won Tiger's birth in time to bring it into being, whereupon Kou claimed him as his personal Chi Beast. Mythical Chi Warrior Won Tiger "Won Tiger, Warrior Change!" Like RyuseiOh, Won Tiger can assume a humanoid form called , called "Warrior Mode" for short, with the command of "Warrior Change." In Warrior Mode, Won Tiger is armed with the formed from its tail and the 7 Legendary Chi Treasure Pearls in its cockpit which correlate to both the seven days of the week and the Chinese elements. These jewels, when used, make Won Tiger use powers themed after them; :Moon [月, Getsu] (Monday) :Fire [火, Hi] (Tuesday): Makes Won Tiger shoot fireballs from its chest. :Water [水, Mizu] (Wednesday) :Wood [木, Ki] (Thursday) :Metal [金, Kin] (Friday) :Earth [土, Tsuchi] (Saturday) :Sun [日, Hi] (Sunday) Appearances: Dairanger Episodes Cockpit 15 White Tigerzord.png|Cockpit Wontigersword.png|The Golden Sword Additional Formations RyuseiOh Riding on the Won Tiger In Warrior mode, Ryuseioh can mount Won Tiger, using it as a steed to charge opponents and strike them with the Flying Dragon Rod. Shinsei Gattai Kiba DaiOh is the combination of Won Tiger and Heavenly Chi Palace. First introduced in Episode 22, Won Tiger is armed with a bladed buckler on its right arm formed from Star-Houou. Its attacks include and the finisher, where Star-Houou is released from Kiba DaiOh's arm and then charged with a blast of energy from the tiger head on Kiba DaiOh's chest, allowing Star-Houou to smash through opponents like a missile after flying through a virtual grid. Appearances: Dairanger Episodes 22, 24, 28, 31, 34, 35 Cockpit 17 Mega Tigerzord.png|Cockpit 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Kiba DaiOh helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Star-Houou's Claw & Firebird's Claw.png|Star-Houou's Claw Notes * The name "Won Tiger" comes from the kanji characters for "Kiba Daioh" arranged backward. Won is the Chinese reading for "king" (王), while Tai and Ga (which is the Japanese approximation of "Tiger") are alternate readings for the kanji for "big" (大) and "fang" (牙) respectively.Super Sentai Art Collection: Sentai Robo Edition 1975-2002, page 083 * Despite being Kiba Ranger's personal mecha, Won Tiger's cockpit features four additional terminals for the other Dairangers. This is unusual as an entirely separate cockpit is used for Kiba Daih, which is made of all Five mecha. * Just like Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar from Zyuranger, Mythical Ch'i Beast Won Tiger premiered in episode twenty-one from its respected series, four episodes after their Ranger owners premiered in episode seventeen. They also both were adapted to zords belonging to the same Power Ranger, with different powers. ** They are also similar because they can combine with some of the Core Rangers Mecha to form a new Robo. Appearances See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Mecha (Dairanger) Category:White Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Humanoid Mecha